Werehog Shadow
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow has been captured by Dr. Eggman and he tests his laser ray to turn Shadow into a werehog. How will Nebula react when she sees his new look?


**Nebula the Hedgehog belongs to me. **

**Sonic characters belong to (c) SEGA.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An ebony hedgehog with red streaks on his quills was strapped down on the lab table, "Grrr! You won't get away with this, Doctor!"

"Ho ho ho! I already have, Shadow! Prepare to be turned into a hideous beast! Let's see how your girlfriend will react when she sees the new you!" Eggman activates the laser beam directly towards Shadow.

The hedgehog gasped in horror and shuts his eyes.

Eggman laughs evilly and fires the beam at him.

"AAAHHHH!" Shadow screamed in pain, feeling his body changing.

He grows 10x his normal size. He gets furrier and his teeth and claws grew sharper.

"AAAARRRRROOOOOOOO!"

The straps from the table snaps apart as the beast growled at Eggman.

"I'm a werehog?! YOU ARE SO GONNA PAY FOR THIS, DOCTOR!" Were Shadow roared.

"We'll see, Ultimate Monster! Ta-ta!" Eggman pulled the lever that opened the trapdoor from underneath Shadow.  
>"WHOA!" Were Shadow fell in and it leads him straight outside.<p>

"Where is Shadow, tin cans?!" the blue-violet hedgehog with eyes glowing purple growled at Bocoe and Decoe.

"Please, calm down!" Bocoe backs away.

"I won't till you tell me where Shadow is!" Nebula growls.

Just then, she heard a distant howl.

"Huh?" Nebula flies to where it is.

She saw a familiar looking figure that is twice the size than a mobian hedgehog.

"AARRROOO!"  
>"Shadow?" Nebula flies down towards the werehog.<p>

Were Shadow gasps, "Nebula no, stay away from me. I'm hideous"

Nebula refused as she walks up to him, putting her hands on his muzzle.

"Shadow, what happened to you? You're a….werehog" Nebula asked in concern.

"Nebula stay away-..." Nebula cuts him off by putting her finger on his lips.

"Shadow, don't say you're a hideous monster. I would never break up with you just because you're a werehog. Did that Doctor do this to you?" Nebula said.

"Yes" Were Shadow said looking down.

Nebula's ears drop down, "This is all my fault. I didn't make it there on time to prevent this"

"No, it was my fault. I should've been stronger" Were Shadow said.

Nebula hugged the dark werehog, burying her face on his soft fur.

Were Shadow wraps his head around her.

There moment was cut off by a pack of robotic wolves, designed by Eggman.

"Oh, shit" Nebula gasped.

"Get behind me, Nebula!" Were Shadow snarled.

Nebula gets behind him, "This is not good, man"

Were Shadow roars at them and attacks every robotic wolf in less than 20 seconds.

"AAARRROOOOOO!"

Were Shadow ran up to Nebula and hugs her gently, "Are you okay?"  
>"Yeah, that was really brave of you as a werehog" Nebula hugs him back.<p>

"I'm just glad you're okay" Were Shadow said.

Nebula smiled and pets his soft fur on his quills.

Were Shadow purrs and nuzzles her.

A while later; they were at Tails' workshop and they explained their fox friend about what happen and hoping that he can find a way to change Were Shadow back to a hedgehog.

"No worries, Shadow. I'll do that tomorrow morning but it will take a while. Who knows" Tails said.

Were Shadow sighs, "All right"

Nebula strokes his fluffy quills to cheer him up.

They left the workshop and go to Nebula's house.

As they got to the house, Nebula told her two pets, Midnight and Bella that this werehog is Shadow.

The blue-violet beauty starts the fire in the fireplace.

"You hungry, Shadow?" Nebula asked the werehog.

"A little" Were Shadow said.

"All right. I have left over lasagna" Nebula said.

"You have any meat?" Were Shadow asked.

"Yup" Nebula nodded.

She went to the kitchen to cook meat.

Were Shadow stayed laying down in the living room, warming up near the fireplace.

Minutes later, Nebula comes in with a plate of meat for Were Shadow.

Were Shadow lifts his head up and looks at her.

"Don't get excited, Shadow. Just don't make a mess" Nebula said.

Were Shadow rolls his eyes and eats his meat.

As soon as he ate his meat, he curls up into a fetal position and fell asleep with Nebula.

Nebula smiles and snuggles close, which causes her to sink in his thick rough fur.

Later that night around midnight, something woke up the ebony werehog. He heard someone shivering, which he can tell it was Nebula shivering in her sleep.

He grabs a blanket and covers her with it. He wraps his body around her to keep her warm.

_**"*Puuurrrrrrrr*"** _Nebula snuggled on his soft warm fur in her sleep.

Were Shadow smiles and purrs. He snuggles close and falls asleep.

The next morning, Were Shadow woke up and saw that Nebula wasn't there, "Nebula? Nebula!" he panicked.

"Whoa, whoa! Shadow, I'm right here" Nebula was at the kitchen making breakfast.

Were Shadow sighs in relief, "Don't scare me like that"

"Sorry. Why? What happened?" Nebula asked.

"I-I don't know. I saw you were gone and freaked out" Were Shadow said.

"Hmm…..maybe it was instinct or something" Nebula guessed.

"Now I know how Adam and Selene feel" Were Shadow said.

"Yup, my sister also told me the same thing too" Nebula nodded.

"What now?" Were Shadow asked.

"Let's have breakfast. After that we'll visit Tails at his workshop" Nebula said, giving her werehog a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

"Alright" Were Shadow eats. Nebula did the same.

After breakfast, they decide to have a little race. Were Shadow was running on all fours, racing against his girlfriend.

"You are a tiger!" Nebula smirked while running along with him.

"Eat my dust!" Were Shadow smirks, running faster.

"Hey, no fair!" Nebula playfully growls, running as fast as she can.

"Haha! You can't win against a werehog!" Were Shadow smirks.

"Oh really, Mr. Ultimate Werehog?" Nebula ran past him, heading straight to Tails' workshop.

Were Shadow runs faster so they're neck and neck.

"Give up?!" Nebula smirked while getting in the lead.

"Nope!" Were Shadow runs faster and tagged the door.

"Damn it!" Nebula growled in defeat.

"Told you" Were Shadow smirks.

"I know, I know. I got to work on running faster next time" Nebula chuckled.

Were Shadow chuckles and licks her causing her to fall to the ground.

She squealed in happiness and giggled, "You bad boy!"

"I'm always a bad boy" Were Shadow smirked and licks her more.

She giggled out loud, "All right, Shadow!"

Were Shadow pulls away. Some of her quills are sticking up.

"You're too funny, Shadow" Nebula chuckled and shook her quills to flatten the fur to normal.

Were Shadow smirks.

As they went inside the head downstairs to the lab room to see if their fox friend has made a machine that will help change Were Shadow back to normal.

"How's it going Tails?" Nebula said.

"It's going great, Nebula. It's almost done" Tails said.

"Okay, take your time" Nebula said.

Were Shadow growled lowly and impatiently.

"Calm down, Shadow" Nebula said, rubbing his soft fur on his quills.

Were Shadow purrs.

Nebula smiles and continues to pet his quills to help feel relaxed.

Were Shadow falls to his side and kicks his leg while purring.

"Aww…..you like that?" Nebula giggled at this.

"Yes" Were Shadow pants.

"Is that my good Ultimate boy? Who's a good boy?" Nebula teased him, petting his quills some more.

"I am" Were Shadow pants.

As Tails finished up the machine, it was ready to change Were Shadow back to his hedgehog form.

"Is it ready?" Nebula asked.

"Yup. So Shadow, you ready to be back to normal?" Tails asked.

"Wait." Were Shadow licks Nebula one more time, "Okay, I'm ready now"

Nebula chuckled and shook her head. Were Shadow stepped in the machine chamber as the sliding doors closed behind him.

Tails goes over and activates the machine.

Nebula waits for the machine to be done and over with.

The machine stops. Shadow steps out back to normal.

Nebula squealed in happiness as she ran up and hugs him.

Shadow smirks and hugs her back.

A while later, they were at the living room snuggling each other.

"You know, you were adorable as a werehog" Nebula said nuzzling under his chin.

"Thanks" Shadow chuckled and purred.

Just then, his iPhone5 rings which interrupt the lovers' moment. Shadow took out his phone and looked at the screen that it was Rouge calling him.

"Oh, brilliant. She just loves to piss me off" he rolled his eyes and answers, "What?!"  
>"Jeez, Shadow. Did I interrupt something?" Rouge asked through the phone.<p>

"Yes and what is it?" he growled.

"The G.U.N boss needs you right now. We have a mission to do" Rouge said.

"Fine. I'll be there in a few minutes" he hung up and looks at Nebula.

"G.U.N needs me for a mission" Shadow said.

Nebula nodded and kissed his cheek, "Go get 'em, tiger" she winked and smirked.

"Rawr" Shadow smirked.

Shadow pins her to the couch and kisses her deeply and passionately.

The blue-violet hedgehog kissed back.

Soon, they pulled away for air.

"See you soon, Nebs" Shadow kissed her cheek.

"You too. Now go kick some ass, tiger" Nebula smirked again.

Shadow smiled and 'chaos control' out of here.

The End.


End file.
